


"What the Fuc...."

by Ronrw12



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronrw12/pseuds/Ronrw12
Summary: And just like that it felt as if his entire world was falling apart around him. Peter winced at the yell, slowly turning around to face his worst fear.“Hey…May, what’s up?” Peter gave a shy wave, realizing to late that it was the hand still holding his mask. Quickly he tried to shove it behind his back.----AKA What happens right after May walks in on Peter in his Spider Suit.





	"What the Fuc...."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first fanfiction I've ever written....but I've been reading them for like 12 years so here's hoping its not a giant shit show. Hope you enjoy :)

“What the Fuck!” 

And just like that it felt as if his entire world was falling apart around him. Peter winced at the yell slowly turning around to face his worst fear.

“Hey…May, what’s up?” Peter gave a shy wave, realizing to late that it was the hand still holding his mask. Quickly he tried to shove it behind his back.

For a couple of seconds May was silence. Then she blew. “WHAT’S UP! THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!” Peter gave a weak shrug. “How…when…” she started pacing in his room splutter out half words and sentences. 

Then she froze and turned on him, pointing “It was all a front! I shouldn’t have believed a word he said. Where is my phone.” She started towards the kitchen and Peter followed.

“Your phone? May, what are you talking about?” Peter questioned, as May found her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Finding who she was looking for in seconds, she held her phone up listening to the dial tone. 

Whispering under her breath, “Stark Internship! He’s just been dragging you into fights for months!” With horror Peter realized exactly who his Aunt was calling. 

“May! No! Please don’t cal..” Peter tried to go for her phone, but she easily pushed him away.

“Stark! You have some major explaining to do.”   
\---  
The first 10 minutes of the phone call consisted of Aunt May calling Mr. Stark every swear word that Peter had heard plus a couple he hadn’t. After that May closed herself off in her bedroom. 

It’s been over two hours and Peter is lying on the floor of the living room. At one point he tried starting his homework, but it was impossible for him to focus. Peter’s mind was filled with worry. What if she hated him now? What if she kicked him out? He had no where else to go? What if she made him hang up his suit?

The muffled conversation from behind Mays door ended but still she didn’t come out. Peter at this point started to bang his head against the floor. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” 

“I won’t disagree with you there.” Opening his eyes, Aunt May was standing over him. 

Peter sat up, “May I..” 

May just shook her head, “Not right now, I’m going to order some Take-out, you’re going to take off that suit and we are going to talk about it over dinner.” With a small smile she nudged him with her foot, “Go.” 

Maybe his life wasn’t over.  
\---  
Peter told her everything. It was like a giant weight was off his shoulder and for the first time in over a year he could actually breathe and laugh.

Mays eyes were alight with joy, “So that’s why you keep needing new backpacks? You just kept leaving them all over New York and expect them not to get stolen?” She was all out laughing at this point. “We are definitely going to figure out a new system for that.” 

Peter looked up trying to not let his hopes get up. “You mean I can keep being Spider-Man?” 

May sighed and put down her take out. “Peter when I first saw you in that suit I wanted to rip it off you and shred it into a million pieces, then lock you away in your room till you were out off college.” Peter shrank down at her words. “But Stark talked me out of it. He offered me a compromise of sorts.” 

For the life of him Peter couldn’t come up with a plausible ‘compromise’ that fit anything that his Aunt had wanted. “A compromise?” Peter sounded Terrified. 

May reached over and took his hand. “Tony explained to me that no matter what I do to try and stop you, you will find away around it and still be the stubborn ass you always have been. Going out and try and save the world single handedly.” Her fingers dug into his hand. “By the sound of it he was speaking from experience.” 

Peter looks down at the table. May lets out a slow breath and her hand relaxes. 

“The next best thing is to ensure that you are as safe as possible while you’re out saving the day. So, your going to be spending every other weekend training with the Avengers.” Peters head snapped up so fast he’s sure he pulled something.

“What….but I turned Mr. Stark down.” He let go of May’s hand to run his hands through his hair. 

“Which I am extremely proud of you for doing,” May was smiling again. “but Stark doesn’t want you out there without training any more than I do.” 

“Oh my god! This is going to be amazing! When am going to get to start?” The excitement was vibrating underneath Peter’s skin and he was trying his best to remain seated. 

“Next weekend. But there’s more.” May had picked up her take out again and started eating. “Part of the agreement is that after school you are going to go to Stark Tower and work as an actual inter.” 

Peter froze at that. It was all too much. 

“I was worried about this superhero business getting in the way of school and your chances of any scholarships. Tony offered up the Internship. He said that by interning for him not only will you get your choice of colleges, but it would provide an excellent cover for you coming up to the compound.”

Peter was on the brink of tears. He couldn’t believe that mere hours ago he thought he was never again going to get to put his suit on again. Now it’s as if everything he’s ever wanted was falling into his lap. 

Peter finally got up and swallowed May in a hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

“I wouldn’t be thanking me yet. We still need to set some ground rules for superhero time and I haven’t even started going over your punishment.” Peter Pulled away slightly with a look of betrayal. “Hey! don’t give me that look, you’re the one who decided to hide all this from me for over a year!” May punctuated every word with a poke in his chest, she was trying to keep a look of anger on her face, but her smile couldn’t help but slip through.

Peter let out a laugh. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
